At The Darkest Time
by ShaiManx
Summary: The Dark Lord succeed in killing Harry Potter and taking over the Wizarding London. All the wizard and witches who are against him are either, dead, a slave or lose their memories and sent to muggle world in an insane state. Hermione has a new master, who tormented her since they were in Hogwarts years ago. (Dramione AU)
1. Prologue

**May 15, 1998**

 _(Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England)_

When Hermione was a little kid, her parents used to tell her stories that have 'happily ever after' ending. It makes her believe in love, goodness, justice, and equality. She imagined each character on each story that struggles at first then rise above all and end up happy. It was an ideal world and she loves it.

But what's happening now is not a fairytale.

Voldemort wins, Harry Potter is dead, and the Ministry of Magic has been taken over by Death Eaters. She's laying on the floor, clutching her stomach. She can see the blood on the crotch of her pants and she knew. Her unborn child is dead. His father never knew him. No one knows that he exists, and now he's gone.

Someone kicked her on her back. It was very painful. Tears keep following from her eyes and the pain for the previous curses is still there.

"I'm getting bored, Cissy. The mudblood is not screaming anymore!" Bellatrix whined. Hermione opens her eyes and saw Narcissa sitting near the window while having a tea like it's just a normal day. Bellatrix walked and stood in front of her. Bellatrix cursed her again. Her throat has gotten hoarse from the previous curses. The raven witch stopped and walked and sat on the spare chair by the window.

"Have some tea, Bella. Give it a rest. The mudblood will be around as your toy." Narcissa said in a calm voice.

Bellatrix huffed stubbornly. She acting like a child even Narcissa is the youngest among the Black sisters.

"The Dark Lord wants me to do something with the remaining blood traitors and mudblood alive. I want them out of this world but the Dark Lord said I'm just doing them a favor" said Bellatrix.

"Why not put them in Azkaban?" Narcissa suggested.

"It can be, but I think it's not enough." Bellatrix tapped the tip of her wand on her chin.

Hermione's vision is getting blurry. Then a house elf pops and serves some sandwiches to his master. The elf disappeared after serving the food.

"By the way, is Rodolphus home already?" asked Narcissa. Bellatrix sighed annoyingly. She hates talking about her stupid husband.

"No. He's in Knockturn Alley. He has this slag for a lover. Some Hufflepuff bimbo who is 10 years younger than him! Stupid useless husband of mine!"

"He wouldn't do it if you did a better job as a wife, Bella"

Bellatrix glared at her sister. "I'm busy serving the Dark Lord. For the greater good. He must understand that!" Bellatrix stood up and paced around.

"You treat the Dark Lord as a husband more than your real husband. I know how you feel about him, Bella."

Bellatrix stared at her sister. Narcissa knows her so well. She kneeled in front if her and hold her hands.

"I love him, Cissy. Every since I received his diary when I was 14. He always talks to me. He makes me laugh. He makes me feel needed. He wants this world to be a better place. To be ruled by real wizards. Not mudbloods, half bloods, and muggle lovers. He needs me, Cissy. I know. He loves me. Yes, yes, he does! No matter happens, he will have me. And I will give myself to him. We will be together. Forever!"

Narcissa caressed the top of Bellatrix's head. "You have a husband, Bella. He's the one you should be serving and giving your love."

"No!" Bellatrix stood up. "I won't be with him! I refused. I will give him slags so that he won't be a hindrance between me and the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord is the only man I will serve and dedicate my life with. Rodolphus can have anyone he wants. Even this pathetic mudblood here. And he- Wait! That's it!" Bellatrix laughed absurdly.

Narcissa looks at her quizzically. "What do you mean, Bella?"

"I will make this mudblood and the rest of them a slave! A slave that any wizards can acquire to fulfill anything they want. Yes! I will do that!"

Narcissa took her cup of tea and took a sip. "As long as my husband and son will be out of it, that's fine"

"Of course, Narcissa! I'm not stupid! I won't let them be tainted. After all, your husband wouldn't dare and my darling nephew will get married to the younger Greengrass girl next month." Bellatrix sat again and took her tea.

Narcissa sighed and smoothed her skirt and stands up. She walked towards the window that is overlooking her rose maze garden. "She's just 15, but with the consent of the Greengrass family, she and Draco will get marry." She looked back at her sister. "Bella, can you help me in asking the Dark Lord to allow Draco and Astoria live in France once they got married?"

Bellatrix tilted her head to her right "But why?"

"I want them to start their family fresh. Without the responsibilities here and surrounded by this chaos. Just until they got to settle, produced a son and the kid will be old enough to learn his heritage and this world will be in a stable condition."

Bellatrix huffed "Fine! As long as you help me plan with my slavery idea."

"Of course, Bella" Narcissa smiled.

Bellatrix looked at Hermione who is pale and bleeding. She kicked her at the thigh and laughed. "You heard that, Mudblood? You will be a slave. A wretched slave that will do anything your master will ask. You might be lucky, girlie. I might give you as a gift to my darling husband!" Bellatrix laughed as Hermione wanted to die at that moment.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hello! I'm Shai and this is my first multi-chapter fanfiction. I've been a reader for a long time. I'm excited to share this story with you and I do hope you will enjoy this one. I'm open for BETA!

By the way, **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.** It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, it's character and related stuff. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. (I'm just a fan, writing a fan fiction, with this AU plot)

 **June 10, 2009**

 _(A manor somewhere in Scotland)_

Hermione feels nervous as she enter the waiting room. In their obligatory brown unpleasant looking dress and crimson cloaks, the ladies sat in chairs. Hermione sighs. It's the time of the year again. The slave trade. When Lord Voldemort killed Harry Potter, the darkness begins. Pureblood took over the Wizarding World. They took over the Ministry.

Hermione thought of the Weasley Family. The Weasleys are pureblood and member of the Sacred 28 but the Dark Lord didn't want them because they are enemies of what he called 'true wizards'. She didn't know what happened to Bill, Charlie, and Percy. What she knows is George committed suicide upon Fred's death and Ron was killed by Fenir Greyback. Ginny is now a slave, a part of the Crimson Ladies like her.

Crimson Ladies are a group of women who are muggle-born, half blood and blood traitor witches that will serve to their masters for a year. Their master tortured them, raped them, let them work 24/7, and whatever pleases them.

Hermione was looking at the only Weasley she knows who is sitting across her. She can see that she's exhausted. As far as she knows, Ginny's last master was Antonin Dolohov. Antonin was a sadist. He was Hermione's third master. He has no mercy when it comes to his slaves.

It's the 11th year of this annual trade, they will have a new master. Hermione hopes someone will just let her work to death than rape her. She rather dies of exhaustion than lose her sanity in torture and rape.

The selection is now starting. Each name is called and an elf appears to take them to their new master's home. Some elves will present a collar to slaves that they need to wear for their master. Then, Ginny's name was called. Hermione looks at her friend. She will see her again next year. Ginny stood up as an elf in a black tuxedo looking outfit arrived. The elf presents her a black leather collar. Ginny stared at the emerald jewel surrounded by diamonds. She was about to wear the collar when she saw the Zabini crest embossed behind the collar. Ginny starts to panic and her hands start to shake.

"Wear the collar, missy" said the grumpy elf.

Blaise Zabini is known to be very dominant with his slaves. Katie Bell, his last slave, become very attached to him, to the extent that she wants to stay with him but the Italian gentleman didn't allow it. Katie committed suicide rather than leave her master.

When Ginny starts to tremble, the elf snapped his finger and the collar immediately attached to her neck. The elf didn't give her a time to protest, he holds her hand and apparated away.

 _'That bastard!_ ' Hermione thought.

"Hermione Granger" a bored voice said.

Hermione stood up and bow her head. A few seconds later, an elf arrived wearing a Greek-style clothing. The elf holds her hand and they disapparated.

When she opens her eyes, she feels like she was in hell. This room is where Bellatrix tortured her nonstop. She can't breathe. She thought she will never be here again. Her body started to shiver. This is a nightmare. She feels someone behind her. She turns around and sees the man he hasn't seen since the war.

"M-Malfoy..."

Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her. She noticed the huge changes on him. His hair is a bit longer but not like Lucius as she remembers him. She can see that despite his black long sleeves and pants, he have a great physique. He looks like a prince rather than a scum death eater.

Draco took something from his pocket. He throws it at her and out of instinct, she caught it.

"Wear it. Now," he commanded. Hermione looks the collar. It was a black leather collar with a stylish floral design at the center and a diamond teardrop gem attached to it. She wears it on her neck.

"Come mudblood. You have a lot of things to know" he turned his back on her and starts to walk. Hermione followed him.

'Godric! Maybe I'll finally die this time', she thought.

* * *

Malfoy Manor was different from how she remembers it. It's lambent now and has comforting appeal.

"Hurry up, Mudblood! You have no time gawking my home." He said as he keeps on walking down a long hall. She quietly follows him until they reached a huge two doors. He used his wand to open it and it was the grand room. Draco walked towards a plush cream sofa and sat. Hermione just stood few feet away from him.

Draco looked her. "I never expect that you will be like this. The know-it-all mudblood is now a pathetic, useless, filthy crimson lady. A slave! Scarhead and Weasel must be delighted!"

Hermione glared at him "Don't call them that!" Draco waved his wand and Hermione felt her collar heats up. She tried to yank it but it doesn't work. "Defy me again and it will choke you next time. They are dead! I can call them whatever I want. And never speak unless I told you. Understand? Answer me!" he shouted at her.

"Y-yes."

"Call me 'Master'. Understand?"

"Yes, Master."

Draco calmed down. "Very well. Fanny!"

An elf pops on Draco's side.

"Yes, Master" the elf bows down.

"Bring her to the room that I told you and clean her up. I need her in the library in 30 minutes. Feed her with an apple. Nothing else. Understand?"

"Yes, Master"

Draco removed the heating charm on her collar. The elf holds on Hermione's hand and disapparate.

They arrived at a huge room. It was a lovely room. A mixture of royal blue, gold and off white. There is a huge bed in the middle and it has its own huge closet and bathroom. The elf tugged Hermione at the bathroom. Fanny bathe her and clean her. The elf dresses her in a black cotton dress with a thin strap and the skirt is just above her knees. It was plain and she doesn't have undergarment underneath it. The elf gave her an apple and she ate it while appreciating the room. If she's lucky, this will be the first bed she will sleep on comfortably for the past 12 years. She does hope she can sleep on that beautiful bed. When she finished eating, the elf holds her hand and apparated again.

* * *

They arrived at the library. It was huge and she felt nostalgic. She missed reading.

Draco was sitting on a sofa near the fireplace. He was reading a book. He looks at her and signals to walk towards him.

"Kneel in front of me" he said. Hermione cursed silently, walk to face him and kneel in front of him. Draco closed the book, used wandless magic to vanish the book.

"You clean up well. Do you like your room? You may answer."

"Yes, Master" she replied.

Draco touched her hair like he's petting her. "You don't have a bushy hair like before."

"My last master doesn't like it. It reminds him of his wife"

Draco laughed "Ahh... Pucey. His wife is as dumb as Longbottom. That woman doesn't even know how to charm her hair."

Hermione bit her tongue to stop her self from defending Neville. Draco looks at her thoroughly. She has a small waist, handful breast, nice bum, and a fair skin. He thanked Pucey being vain that she looks less tortured. He admits she's beautiful. Even Pansy is no match for her. Innocent eyes, cute nose, blushing cheeks, and luscious lips. He was tempted to do something to her but he won't... for now.

"As my slave, I want you to follow everything I say. My words are yours to fulfill. If I say 'jump', you jump. If I say roll over, you roll over. No questions ask unless I allow you."

Hermione just gulps as she listens to him.

"If you behave well, I'll reward you. If you misbehave, I'll punish you. Your obedience is your key to having an easy year with me. When we are here in the library, you can ask me anything. I will not tolerate stubbornness and disrespectful manners. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head "Yes, Master"

"Good. Now, let's see what I have acquired. Stand up straight and strip."

Her eyes widen. Really? She thought he will just torture her, insult her or let her work to death than rape her. He's still a scum after all.

"I'm waiting, mudblood"

Hermione stood up. She pulls down each strap of her dress and let it fall on her feet. She keeps her hand on her side as Draco looked at her from head to toe.

Her mind is working overtime. She didn't expect this. She still hopes that he won't rape her.

"Turn around slowly"

She did it and stop as her back is facing him. Suddenly, she feels his hand touching her right ankle, sliding upward to her leg, and to her thigh. She gasped when his hand is now touching the right cheek of her bum. His touches were gentle, sensual in a way.

Then he slapped it. Hermione yelped. He continues to touch it and slapped it again. She fisted her hand. It was torture and humiliating but she can feel the moist between her thighs. Weird. She was never affected in a good way before with simple spanking. Draco was a different master. She questions her sanity. Is she dreaming or hallucinating?

This is the vile ferret in Hogwarts, for Merlin's sake!

She felt his hands were groping her bum. She wants to squirm but she can't. Draco stopped and stands up. "Turn around and face me", and she did. He tilted her chin upward.

"I'm pleased. My galleon is worthed. And as a reward, you can get one book here and bring it to your room. I will also ask Fanny to bring you any food you want. Tomorrow morning, when I wake up, I want you kneeling at the side of my bed wearing the clothes that I will send my elf for you to wear. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master"

"Good." He smirks. Hermione sighed. He tucks some strands of her hair on her ear.

"Pick a book after I leave then call Fanny. Rest well, my Mudblood" and he walks away.

Hermione feels relieved. He will not rape her tonight. But will he? She picked up her tiny dress and wear it. She looks around the library. She doesn't know where to start. One book. Just one book. She starts scanned each shelf. Everything was interesting to read. Until she found it. Hogwarts: A History. Her favorite book. She already read it for nth time but she loves it. She took it and wait for Fanny.

The elf appears, hold her hand and brought her back to her room. She sat in the chair beside a coffee table by the window and starts to scan the book.

"What would Miss like to eat?" asked by the old elf.

She looked at the elf. Food. He will let her eat any food she wants. "I would like a chicken soup and water. And please call me Hermione"

The elf bows "I'll be back in 15 minutes, Ms. Hermione" and he disappears.

Hermione smiled genuinely as she read the first chapter of the book. She misses Hogwarts. She misses her friends, her family, her old self. She misses the magic. How she wishes she still has her time turner. It will make a huge difference.

After a while, Fanny returns with a tray of food. There is a soup which makes her salivate. Instead of water, it's an orange juice and there is also a bowl of grapes.

"Master said you should eat plenty. Miss should sleep before midnight and wake up before 6. Master wakes up at 7. Miss should have breakfast and bath before the Master wakes up." Fanny said.

Hermione picks up the glass of orange juice and has a sip. "Thank you, Fanny. Can I ask you a question?"

The elf put the tray on the coffee table and look at her. He was waiting for her question.

"Is Master paying you?"

"Fanny is a free elf but loyal to its master. Master pays me a bag of galleon each month. So as the other 6 elves of the house"

Hermione was surprised. She never thought Malfoy will do such thing.

"Is he like this? Gentle with his slaves?"

"Master never had a slave, Miss."

"Oh?"

"Yes, he doesn't like it. He knew that the Mistress will be disappointed. The pretty Mistress died after giving birth to the young Master Scorpy. But the young master is not here anymore. Young master Scorpy died last Christmas. Master become sad and angry. Maybe Miss will help him be happy again?"

So the ferret was married and had a child. She got curious.

The elf suddenly looks in panic. "Fanny should not tell you this. Master will be displeased!" The elf squeaks. He starts to pace around while pulling his ears. Hermione git worried. "I know nothing, Fanny. Don't worry." she tries to calm him down.

The poor elf sighs and disappeared. Hermione put the book on her side and starts to eat.

She feels safe... _for now_. She hopes that Draco will never hurt her. Or rape her.

This will be a long year.

* * *

"Miss... Wake up"

Hermione squints as the elf tries to wake her up. She's laying on the bed. She remembers that she was reading last night. She saw the book on the night stand.

"Miss should eat her breakfast and prepare to serve Master" the elf said.

Right. Her new master.

She went to the bed and sat at the chair where she ate her soup last night. The elf serves her some bread, tea, orange juice and eggs. She dug in. Before around this time, it's either she's cleaning a long hallway or being abused by her master. It's different now but she doesn't want to get comfortable.

After her meal, she went to the bathroom and have a nice bath. This is the most decent bath she ever had since the war. She thought maybe Draco is like Adrian Pucey, meticulous with her slaves. Adrian likes her slaves looking clean and neat. When she finished her bath, she went to the bedroom. In her bed, lays a white pair of cotton bra and panties, a light blue Victorian style servant dress with white apron and black flat shoes. She sighs. ' _Finally, decent clothes._ ' She took it and starts to dress up.

When she's done, Fanny pops again and hold her hand. The elf brought her to Draco's room. Hermione immediately kneeled at the right side of Draco's bed. She didn't expect his room to look like this. It's a combination of white, gold and black color. Very masculine yet elegant. The four post bed was huge and looks comfortable. The sheet and pillows are white while the comforter was black. Draco was laying on his stomach while he's facing her. He looked calm and angelic like this. He doesn't have a shirt on so she wonders if he is also naked from waist below.

Draco stirred a bit. He's waking up. Hermione kneeled patiently. When he opened his eyes, he grants her a genuine smile.

"Hermione..."

Hermione sat still. No one calls her by name for a long time, aside from when they are in the waiting room. It's either mudblood, whore, slut, filth, pet, slave, bitch, or any words that will degrade her.

Draco reaches for her and touched her jaw.

"Will you greet me this morning?" he asked with a hoarse voice.

Hermione gulped. "Good morning, Master"

"Good morning." Draco lay on his side with his elbow supporting him. Hermione can see now his abs. She avoids looking at him. She doesn't understand why. Draco sits up and places his feet on the ground. He's wearing nothing but his crotch is still covered with his black comforter. Hermione bowed down. Draco laughed at her and he stood up. She knew he's naked.

"Wait here." and he went to his bathroom. Hermione catches her breath. This man is savage. He's mentally torturing her.

* * *

Draco is sipping his tea while his other hand is touching Hermione's hair. He's petting her. Hermione was quietly kneeling on his left side. Suddenly, they heard the floo sound. Draco smirks. He stood up and starts to walk.

"Come, mudblood"

She follows her master. She feels relieved that she's decent facing a guest. Usually, she's naked or she's wearing something extremely sexy.

They arrived at the sitting room. An elegant woman stood there. Hermione recognized her.

"Daphne." said Draco.

Daphne turns around to face them.

Hermione was amazed how beautiful she is. She's sophisticated and a pureblood princess. The woman noticed her.

"So, Blaise was right. You acquire yourself a slave. How pathetic!" she sneered.

"She's worth my galleons. And I need some entertainment" Draco said nonchalantly.

Daphne puffed. "You're sick! How can you have a slave in this house with the memories of your wife and child?!"

Draco glared at his sister-in-law, "They are dead, Daphne!"

"But still, their memories live here!" she shouted.

"You think I didn't know that?!" He yelled back

Daphne chins up "My sister will be disgusted by this!"

He rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?!" he questioned her.

"I just want to see how pathetic your life is. Who is this?" she pointed Hermione. "She looks familiar."

Draco shrugged "Hermione Granger"

Daphne gaped and look at Hermione. Hermione bowed her head. How she wish that the floor would just swallow her. Daphne walks towards her and stops few feet from her. Draco was just an arms reach from Daphne.

"The Brightest Witch of her age. She cost a fortune! Flint told me she cost him fifty thousand galleons. And that was five years ago. How much did she cost you?"

Draco looks bored. "Five hundred thousand" he said blankly.

Both of Daphne and Hermione's eyes widen. "Five hundred thousand galleons?! For a slave? Are you insane?! She's just a mudblood slave! You're wasting a fortune!"

Draco shrugged. "It didn't even dent my fortune. So, it's fine."

"You disgust me, Draco! Your mother will roll on her graves!"

He glared at Daphne. "Don't bring my mother into this. And it doesn't matter. It's my fortune so I'll spend it whatever I want!"

Daphne stared at Draco. Hermione remains silent. The lady look at her former brother-in-law.

"Why are you doing this, Draco? I know you are grieving. We lost Scorpius. You need support. Not playing this silly games."

Draco eyed Daphne. He knew what she really means. He sighs.

"I won't fall on your dramas, Daphne. I will not marry you. And what I do with my life now is none of your concern. If you don't like what I'm doing now, you may leave."

"We are friends before you married Astoria. She's died giving birth to Scorpius. Scorpius is gone too. You need me, Draco."

Draco cringed. "I think you should leave now. I have to play with my slave. Your presence irritates me" he said coldly.

Daphne stared at Draco sadly. She turned her back on them and when to the fireplace. She took some Floo powder and left.

Hermione feels the tension on Draco. His hands are fisted on his side, and he's looking nowhere. Hermione couldn't help her mouth. "Master, may I speak?"

Draco looks at her and nodded. "Are you okay?" she asked. Draco smirks and she frowned.

"Let's go to the library, follow me" he said and he starts to walk.

When they reached the library, Draco asked her to sit on the sofa. He summons the elf to bring them fire whiskey. Hermione placed her hands on her lap and wait for him.

The elf returned with a bottle of fire whiskey and two glasses. The elf serves the drink to them and disappeared. Draco stood in front of a window while sipping his drink. Hermione sat quietly.

"You can speak freely here, Granger" he said.

She looked at him. He seems bothered by something. "Can I ask you some personal questions?"

"Go ahead." He took a sip of his drink.

"When did you get married?"

"A month after the war."

"And the child?"

"He was born four years after Astoria and I got married."

"Can you tell me about him?"

"His name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. He's an angel. The purest, most innocent child I know. He smiles a lot. Very smart, playful and curious. He likes it when I play the piano for him. He loves it when his grandma tells him a story before sleeping. He wants the elves to have pretty clothes. He was proud to be a Malfoy." he sighs.

"What happens to him?"

"Blood infection. It was too late when we found out. Before he died, he told me he was sorry for being sick. He was too young to die. Like his mother."

"I'm sorry"

Draco took a sip of his drink and placed the glass on the table. He sat in the love seat across her. He looks bothered.

"How about Astoria?" She pretends that she didn't know. She doesn't want the poor elf to be in trouble.

"She died after she gave birth to Scorpius. She told me to take good care of our son. And I failed her."

"Do you miss her?" Hermione asked.

"Every time I think of Scorpius, I remember her. She's a great woman. She made my life simple and happy despite the chaos in this world"

Hermione feels sad for Draco. He lost his son and wife. He was alone. She sighs. Draco closes his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I miss my son. He's the light of my life. In this world the full of darkness, he's the reason I keep going on. I don't know what-"

"I lost my family, too. My parents, Harry, Ron, the Weasleys. Ginny is still alive but barely noticed me. She's traumatized. I don't know what to do. I attempted to kill myself 4 years ago but I failed. I also hope someone will torture me to death but it never happens. I guess this is my life now. A slave in this cruel world"

Draco knows how others treat her. He heard some stories and it was vile and cruel. He even heard that she lost a child before the slavery begins. He got curious. "Is it true that you were pregnant before the slavery begins?" Hermione sucked a breathe. That is one of the worst memory for her. "Yes." she said quietly.

"How did you lose him?" he asked. Hermione felt like it just happened yesterday. "Bellatrix tortured me nonstop. In this house. At the place where I arrived yesterday."

"That explains the terrified look"

Hermione sniffed. "He didn't make it. I wasn't even able to know him, to hold him, to be with him."

Draco glanced at her, "How did you know it's a boy?" She shrugged. "I used a spell to know it."

"Who is the father?" She gulped, "Harry" she whispered. Draco stands up and stares at her with wide eyes. "You shagged Potter?!"

"It wasn't like that. We are on the run. We are hiding while looking for Horcruxes. Then Ron left us. We're lonely. I missed Ron and he missed Ginny. Then it happens. After it happened, we never talk about it. And then the war starts" she bowed her head.

"Did he know?" Draco asked. "No" she said quietly.

Draco looked at her. Tears are forming in her eyes. Draco stood up. "The books in the Divination section are not organized. I want you to arrange in according to year."

"I hate Divination" she murmured as she wiped her tears.

Draco let out a chuckle. "Even better! Fanny will appear once you are done." Draco left her alone in the library.

Hermione huffed and went to the Divination section of the library.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! Any comments? Suggestion? Violent reactions? I will try by best to write the next chapter much better and sooner. I will also welcome beta readers. Until next chapter! - _Shai_


End file.
